Bad Day
by KittyKat835
Summary: Meredith is having a Bad Day. updated with chapter 3!
1. Beginning of a Bad Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's Anatomy

A/ N: The whole Meredith/George thing never happened 'cause I don't want it too.

I'm still working on the update for The Decision!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bad Day**

Meredith just woke up and already she knew this was going to be a bad day.

When she got in the shower she realized that they were out of Lavender conditioner. So she had to settle on some cheapy, unscented kind.

She went downstairs and told George, seeing as it was his turn to go shopping.

"George, you need to go to the store."

"Why?"

"Because its your turn"

"Well, I know that Mer, but what did we run out of and please tell me it's not tampons Because I'm not getting them again! "George whined

"No, its not" Meredith replied with a laugh "I just ran out of my conditioner"

"Oh, ok, I'll go tonight"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Okay" Bailey said as she walked up to the interns standing in the locker room. "Cristina, your with She-Shepherd, George, your with Dr.Burke, Izzie, your with Dr.Shepherd, Meredith, your in the pit,Alex, your with me.

"What did I do to get stuck in the pit?" Meredith asked Izzie as they walked out of the locker room.

I don't know Mer, maybe she's having a bad day and needs someone to take it out on, for all I know"

"Yeah, maybe, but...Why me!"

"Again Mer, I don't know, why do you always think I know this stuff!" Izzie said as she walked away.

"Geez, someone is in a bad mood!" Meredith said quietly as she walked in the other direction.

Meredith definetly knew that today was the beginning of a bad day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

R&R!

please be honest!


	2. Middle of a Bad Day

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Grey's Anatomy

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"George!" Meredith said after they got home from the hospital that day "you didn't go to the store! God George! Its not even like you had to get tampons!

"I couldn't go earlier, but I can go now!"

"No, I'll go, you'll probably forget the conditioner" Meredith said angrily as she walked out the door.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Riiiing!

"Yeah" Derek said as he answered the phone in the trailer.

"Hi Derek" Derek heard Addison's voice from the phone. "Hey, I'm not going to be off of work for a while, do you think you could go to the store for me?"

"Ahh, Addy, you know how much i hate going shopping!"

"I know, but I need you to go"

"Fiiiine"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Meredith was picking up her conditioner from the shelf at the store when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

"Mmm, Lavender, my favorite color, my favorite scent"

Meredith turned around to look at the stranger.

"Name's Chris" the stranger named Chris said to Meredith and held out his hand.

"I'm Meredith" Meredith said to Chris and shook his hand.

"Now, a girl like you couldn't be single, could she?"

"Yeah, but why would you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

Meredith looked to her left, then back at Chris. But looked back to her left because she thought she saw someone familiar, and sure enough, the one person she REALLY didn't want to see at that moment-Derek.

Oh Crap. Meredith thought, today really IS turning out to be a bad day.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

did the last scene totally suck? was it too cheesy? TELL ME!

R&R!

I'm out of ideas, AGAIN!

Its still too short: (


	3. End of a Bad Day, Start of a Good One

**DISCLAIMER: I truly don't own Grey's Anatomy, shame, isn't it!**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter as our neighbors were remodeling our bathroom, so if this chapter sucks, its because I had to write it through all the noises from them remodeling.**

**This will probably b the last chapter, unless u peeps want me 2 continue**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it!**

_**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**_

"Chris, you should leave" Meredith said to Chris, but was looking at Derek.

"But…" Chris started.

"Chris, go" Chris looked sad, but walked away.

"So, new guy, I take it that his name is Chris" Derek said as he started walking towards Meredith.

"Derek…"

"How long have you known him, a day, two?" Derek continued to walk toward her, looking pissed.

"Derek…"

"Or did you just meet him, and was planning on sleeping with him, like you do with EVERY other guy you meet?" Derek was right in front of her now, looking super pissed.

"Derek…" Meredith was almost in tears now, seeing as Derek wasn't saying anything, she continued "Yes, I just met him. No, I was _not_ going to bring him home. I didn't even want to talk to him. Hell, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to go to the store, get my conditioner, and get home. But _apparently_ I can't just have a 'normal' day, because, for me, there's no such thing as normal!" Meredith turned around and walked away, Derek knew he had to get her to stay, to apologize to her, he had to think fast.

"Meredith, wait, I'm sorry I overreacted, I believe you, that you weren't going to take him home or anything." He really did believe her, but he had a feeling that _maybe_ she was lying, but he pushed that feeling aside, and went with his instincts, and heart.

"Thank you, Derek" They were silently staring at each other, for what seemed like an eternity, until Meredith broke the silence.

"I…uh……gotta go"

"Yeah, me too"

As Meredith was walking away, she was thinking that today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, short, I know.**

**Did u think that Derek apologized too soon? I did, but what do u think?**

**Please tell me if I should continue this, or end it here.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
